They were never just kids
by evelinaonline
Summary: They were never just kids. They were never just heroes. They were never just family. A collection of drabbles for the "Official" TUA Inktober Prompt List of 2019.
1. Birthday

**Happy inktober everyone!**

**This fanfic is a collection of all the drabbles I'll be writing for totallyevan's Inktober TUA list. I cannot draw for the life of me, so I'll be making drabbles instead. Hope you like them!**

* * *

**1\. Birthday**

"You ready?"

Ben genuinely didn't know how Klaus convinced him to do some things.

Klaus had been chasing him with a liquor bottle all night, begging him to try some, now that he was alive. Ben had rejected every single one of his offers, yet suddenly it was three in the morning and everyone had gone to bed, and it was just the two of them in the living room.

Ben couldn't take his eyes off the shot glass set on the table. He was too afraid to ask what drink had ended up in it, because every time his gaze met Klaus', he grinned from ear to ear.

"Klaus, I don't know—"

"Come on, Benny!" Klaus pouted. "You promised."

"Well I regret that promise."

"Boo-fucking-hoo."

Ben sighed, taking the tiny glass in his hand and looking at Klaus one last time. "Bottom's up, I guess."

He downed the liquor.

And then he started coughing.

He placed the shot back on the table and cringed through his coughs, trying to get rid of the burn at the back of his throat.

Klaus wrapped an arm around his back, and raffled his hair with the other.

"Happy 30th, Benny."

It took everything Ben had in him to speak. "Fuck you," he said through a cough.

At least he was still alive.


	2. Guns

**2\. Guns**

Five grows used to guns the way he grows used to time travel. It's second nature.

At first he learns to avoid the bullets. Most of the people the Umbrella Academy takes down use guns. Staying away from them is what keeps him alive.

He learns how to use them in the apocalypse.

There's no one to defend himself from, but it's not like he has anything better to do. He practices with Delores, and eventually becomes a great shot.

He's the best shot in The Commission.

And now he's been shot by them.

He manages to hide it from Allison and Diego for a while, but now he's passing out, fighting to keep himself into consciousness.

They need him. The world needs him.

And well. He kinda hates guns at that moment.

Five passes out.


	3. Monocle

**3\. Monocle**

"Are you really gonna draw a monocle on him?"

Klaus looked at Ben behind his shoulder, distancing the marker from Five's face. He sighed. "Are you planning on actually letting me do it or not?"

Ben shrugged, but didn't protest. "All yours, chief."

Klaus smirked, opening the marker and faking an evil laugh when it popped. He leaned closer to Five again, carefully painting a circle around his left eye, and a string to make it seem like a monocle.

"And there you have it!" Klaus said once he was done. "Sir Reginald Hargreeves _Junior."_

"He is going to murder you when he wakes up."

"Shut up, Ben."


	4. Death

**It is Ben time, my dudes.**

* * *

**4\. Death**

Sometimes, death makes Ben laugh.

He bends his ankle or scratches his arm against something sharp by accident and feels no pain. There's no wound either. At least not one that stays for more than a minute, anyway.

It's not just pain he doesn't feel.

There's no warmth when he sits on a bed, only the sensation that there should be. Ben doesn't know if that's comforting or not. Sometimes it's scary.

Death is scary.

He doesn't remember it, yet his memories are filled with it. The horror, the pain, his own lifeless body torn into pieces, the horrified expressions on his siblings' faces, the way he begged for them to look at him because he was there, _he was still there—_

The pain in his stomach comes back sometimes.

It's not the same. It'll never be. He hasn't seen the horror in years, and he doesn't think he wants to, but he can always feel its presence. He's not sure whether the creature is dead too.

So yeah. Maybe death isn't that funny after all.

Ben sighs and goes back to looking at Klaus, wishing he could fall asleep and dream the way his brother is doing right now.


	5. Umbrella

**5\. Umbrella**

It's raining on the premiere of her new movie.

Normally it wouldn't matter. Allison Hargreeves is always escorted by a limousine to her premieres, so she finds herself on the red carpet pretty quickly; inside, where it's warm and dry, and in the spotlight.

Today the limo runs out of gas on the way.

Her agent is cursing on the phone, and Allison is looking at the raindrops roll down the window. They're dancing on the glass, they're outside, they're _free,_ and Allison is stuck waiting.

She doesn't think about it for more than one second; Allison grabs her umbrella and steps out of the vehicle, despite her escort's horrified looks. She tells them it's only a ten-minute walk, and that she's going to be fine, and then she leaves.

(Maybe she rumors them into letting her go.)

She's walking down the street now, in her blue sleeveless dress, with nothing but her handbag and her umbrella. She kind of wants to kick off her heels and run down the sidewalk, but she's gonna need more than just a rumor to fix things afterwards, so she keeps walking.

Five minutes later the wind's direction changes, and suddenly the umbrella isn't protecting her anymore. Her dress becomes soaked in rain, her hair is all over her face, and the raindrops are now dancing on her cheeks, dragging her makeup along with them.

Allison hangs her bag on her shoulder and grabs the umbrella with both her hands. Her gaze falls on the tattoo on her wrist, and for a second, she can't move.

Umbrellas have never protected her.

Allison huffs and closes it. She leaves it on a bench. Someone else can have it.

Umbrellas have never stopped her either.

Allison keeps walking.


	6. Mannequin

**Listen, I know this one is like, three times longer than the others, believe me I don't know what got into me anyway, BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAY!**

* * *

**6\. Mannequin**

No one dares to ask Five about it.

At first no one really notices, or so Luther thinks. But slowly, Delores' absence starts to kick in, and the way Five is acting is getting weirder and weirder. Luther knows it isn't his business, but he can't help but speak up one day, when he and Five are the only ones in the kitchen on a Sunday morning.

"How's Delores?"

Five spits his coffee.

Luther rushes over to get some towels, holding them out for his brother. Five takes them and looks away, wiping his mouth.

"You okay?"

Five grumbles.

"Five—"

"It's none of your business, Luther." Five places his cup on the table a little bit too aggressively, and sits down. He doesn't look at Luther. Instead, he's quietly staring into his coffee.

Luther clumsily sits across of him. He barely fits on the chair anymore. Maybe it's time they reinvented the kitchen a bit—there aren't any good memories of it anyway.

He tries not to stare at Five, but there isn't anything else to look at. It's weird to see him like this; looking exactly the same, but having changed entirely. Five has always been defensive and sharp, but now he looks tired. There are a million things on his mind, and Luther can't identify a single one of them.

"You tried to throw her off a window," Five breaks the silence.

Luther raises an eyebrow. "I tried to—what?"

"Delores."

"Oh."

_Oh._

Luther curses himself for not knowing what else to say. Allison, and pretty much any other of his siblings, would know what to do.

"I'm sorry."

Five shrugs, and leans back, letting his shoulders loose. He takes another sip of his coffee—a long sip, to figure out what to say next, Luther thinks—and places the cup down again.

"You probably think I'm crazy." Luther opens his mouth to say something, but Five raises his hand, and Luther shuts it close again. "Don't. It's fine." Five glances at Luther, but breaks eye-contact again. "I returned her to the department store before we travelled back."

"I'm sorry," Luther says again, ignoring Five's warning.

"Don't lie to make me feel better, Luther," Five says, and lets go of a huff. "I already know how everyone in this house feels about—"

"Jeez, Five, shut up." Luther doesn't know what got into him, but Five seems intrigued, and it doesn't look like Luther's dying today. He hates the way he's speaking right now, but he doesn't know what else to do. "I really am sorry."

He is. Luther is sorry. And he wants to understand, wants _Five _to know that he's trying, but he cannot think, he hasn't been around people in so long, and he can't—

That's it.

"When I was in the moon," Luther begins, and he can almost feel Five cringing at the topic. He doesn't blame him. "I talked to someone too."

Five relaxes at that, and looks up at him. Luther takes that as a sign to continue.

"It was just a plant," Luther explains. "But, we—uh, I'd talk about my day. And I guess my life. Not a whole lot happening up in space, aside from when Dad called or sent supplies. Sometimes I'd even run out."

"Jesus," Five mumbles.

"Yeah." Luther clears his throat. "W-What I'm trying to say is, no one's judging you. At least not me."

Five takes a moment to think. "What happened to the plant?"

"S-Sorry?"

"The plant," Five says again. "What happened to it?"

"Oh. Pogo has it, I think. Probably put it with the others outside. Kind of a more fitting environment for a plant, don't you think?"

Five nods, and finishes off his coffee. He's thinking about something, Luther knows, but he doesn't ask. Five will tell him when he's ready, if he wants.

Five stands up, not bothering to put the cup in the sink, and then he teleports away.

Luther is left in the kitchen, with Five's empty cup as his only company. He has no idea whether he said the right thing or not, only that it got to Five in some way. He's not sure he wants to know what that is.

The familiar sound of Five's jumps fills the room again, and then Five's standing next to the chair he was sitting before, staring at Luther.

Number One raises an eyebrow, to which Five clears his throat. "Forgot to put my cup in the sink."

Luther nods. That was new.

Five reaches for the cup and does exactly as he said, placing it upside down inside the sink, the way he always did when they were little. Five is about to jump again, but then he stops and looks at Luther.

"Thanks," he mumbles, and is gone again a second later.

It's not too hard to guess that Five still misses Delores.


	7. Needles

**Oh look, it's my favorite ship in the show, what a surprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**7\. Needles**

Diego wakes up in the car, stiff and exhausted. It takes him a few minutes to understand what's going on, but then it hits him.

The addicts, the drugs, the needles—

His head hurts.

He puts a hand at the back of it, only to realise there's a bump. He must have fallen with his head when that junkie pointed the syringe at him—

_Shit,_ he passed out in front of Eudora.

And speak of the devil, the driver's seat door opens, and Eudora steps into the car. She smiles and hands him an ice pack, which Diego very gladly accepts. "You are a godsend."

"I know." Eudora closes the door and looks at Diego as he puts the ice pack behind his head. It relieves the pain a bit. "You feeling okay?"

"I think," Diego says. "The hell happened?"

Eudora smirks just a little. "Well, you passed out for starters. But Beaman stepped up and arrested the junkies for you, so worry not."

Diego sighs. Beaman was never going to let this one go. "And then you left me in the car?"

"No." Eudora pushes some hair out of her face. "We carried you here first. And let me tell you, you weigh a lot more than you look—"

Diego interrupts her by groaning, and places the ice pack on his legs. "Thanks."

It's silent for a bit, but then Eudora reaches out for his hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

It's the same question as before, but this time she means it in a different way. Diego turns to his side as much as the car allows and looks at her, putting his hand on top of hers too. "M'fine."

"Well you kinda passed out, so…"

He huffs through a laugh and rolls his eyes, but tells her anyway. "It's the needles."

"The needles?"

Diego nods.

He's never going to forget the day Dad forced him and his siblings to get these stupid umbrella tattoos on their wrists. Diego remembers himself hurting, being scared, wanting nothing more but to get away as the needle pierced through his skin again and again—

Eudora gives his hand a final squeeze before she gets out of the car, leaving Diego alone. It's like his oxygen has been cut out, but then the door to his right opens and Eudora is stepping into the car again, sitting between his legs, her back leaning against his stomach.

He swallows.

He closes the door and pulls her closer, resting his head on top of hers. The ice pack is leaking somewhere on the floor, but neither of them care.

Diego thinks he might pass out again.


	8. Eyeball

**Klaus and Ben being dorks, because you can never go wrong with that—hope you like it!**

* * *

**8\. Eyeball**

"Klaus, it's three AM, please go to sleep."

Of course Ben knew Klaus wasn't going to sleep just because he asked him to. Still, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

"Why don't you sleep then?" Klaus asked, his eyes shining under the fairy lights in his room.

Ben closed his book with a sigh, and crossed his arms. "Oh, I wonder."

"Right. You're dead." Klaus giggled. "My bad."

"I wonder, do you actually _want _Pogo to come in here and tell you to shut up himself?" Ben asked, getting off Klaus' desk and falling next to him on the bed.

"Nah, nah, not really," Klaus shook him off, and turned around to face him.

They stood in silence for a bit, simply staring at each other. Sometimes Klaus would break into giggles—he'd been more drunk than this before, Ben had no idea what was happening—and Ben couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You have nice eyeballs."

If Ben actually needed the oxygen around him, he would have suffocated to death.

"Excuse me, _what?"_

"Your eyeballs," Klaus said. "They're black and shiny and… They're beautiful. Ben you have such nice eyeballs, why didn't you tell me?"

"Thanks man," Ben did his best not to laugh. He couldn't deal with sad-tipsy Klaus too. "You also have spectacular eyeballs, if I do say so myself."

"Why, thank you."

Ben actually closed his eyes for a bit, pretending he could fall asleep. He missed being able to dream. It didn't take long for his thoughts to be interrupted by Klaus' voice again.

"Hey, Ben?"

Ben opened his _eyeball._ "Yes?" He mentally prepared himself for whatever stupid comment Klaus was going to make next—

"Goodnight."

Ben sighed, smiling slightly. "Night Klaus."

He went back to reading his book.


	9. Dancing

**Some Klave because I'm trash, but with a twist at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**9\. Dancing**

Dave loved watching Klaus dance.

To be fair, Dave loved watching Klaus do anything. Klaus always managed to go one step above extraordinary. He'd yell and laugh and drink and smoke and make stupid jokes that had Dave laughing till three in the morning and suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off him and—

Well dancing was just one of these things Klaus did differently.

He seemed to know every single song that was playing, even if it came out the day before, and he would _kill it _on the dance floor—Klaus' moves were, quite literally, ahead of their time.

They didn't have a dance floor that morning; just a radio playing some of their favorite tunes through the static in the room. That didn't stop Klaus from giving it his all, and Dave was staring like an idiot.

At some point Klaus made Dave get up and join him. A song by _The Hollies_ was on, and even though Dave knew all the words, he couldn't find himself to sing.

He was laughing.

He was laughing because this was the most fun he ever had in years, and he was laughing because he knew that could change any second because their time was limited and if he didn't laugh now maybe he wouldn't find the chance to laugh later, not by himself, not with Klaus—

Dave had been too occupied by his thoughts to notice the song changing from the upbeat tunes to a slow love song.

Klaus' body was so close to Dave's, and before he knew it, they were slow-dancing together. Dave wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Klaus' the way he had in the disco the first time, or in the base in _A Shau Valley_ after everyone had left, or the countless times in the forest…

They kept slowly spinning around the room in silence. Dave wasn't listening to the music anymore.

"This is nice," Dave suddenly mumbled, staring into Klaus' eyes with a smile.

"I know, Davey." Klaus stuck his tongue out at him playfully, and both of them laughed.

All he wanted was to lean his forehead against his. To touch his hand. To feel the warmth of his body, to—

"I wish I was alive."

Klaus smiled at him, but this time there was no hiding the sorrow in his expression.

"… I know, Davey."

Dave did the same and bit his lip, trying his best to pretend this was a normal dance where they could actually touch each other. Where Dave wasn't appearing and disappearing every few hours, or days, even. Where he could fall asleep next to Klaus, where Klaus could fall asleep next to him. Where they could be happy.

Where Dave wasn't a ghost, ahead of its time.

They kept dancing.


	10. Pills

**This one's short, but one of my favorites. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**10\. Pills**

"This is a low one, even for you."

"Shut up, Ben."

"I mean seriously, going through your _dear dead brother's_ drawers to find his antidepressants and use them as drugs? So creative."

"Please, just shut it for a second."

"I mean it's not like I'm going to be using them again, so take your pick."

"Fuck you."

"Thanks."

Klaus doesn't see ghosts that night.


	11. Strength

**So I decided to do something different for prompts 11-17, seeing as it's related to everyone's powers. This was fun to write!**

* * *

**11\. Strength**

_Luther isn't strong._

_He's got physical strength, sure, but that's not really what it's about, is it?_

_He can't admit he's capable of being in the wrong._

_He can't apologise when he messes things up._

_He can't see Dad for what he really is._

_He can't tell us he loves us._

_He can't love us._

_Not like Dad._

_Dad._

_If true strength really comes from within, Luther isn't strong at all. None of us are._

—Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves


	12. Knives

**12\. Knives**

It's hard to remember Diego without a knife in hand.

He'd always fidget—I'm pretty sure he still does—with them. Sometimes it was simply doing tricks, others it was carving. (You should see the kitchen table. I'm surprised Dad never said anything about it.)

He showed me his collection once. Always thought it was cool, and so did Diego. The way he talked about it like a little kid, god. He never seemed to mind the scars they gave him.

But not all scars are nice.

Dad never let me in the operation room—which must be the only thing I'm grateful for—but sometimes, when my siblings rushed back inside after a mission, I'd catch glimpses of them wincing in pain from their wounds. Sometimes the knife was still in them.

I remember one time Ben had gotten stabbed in the stomach, apparently directly where the source of the horror's portal was. I never saw him hurt this much over something other than the tentacles.

Diego is allowed to, but I don't know if I like knives.

—_Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_


	13. Rumor

**Keeping it going with these! I do have some angsty parts coming up regarding Vanya's book, especially in later chapters, but for now, hope you like this!**

* * *

**13\. Rumor**

I don't think anyone really knew what to believe in this house.

Dad never lied to us; he just hid the truth. So did Pogo and Mom.

The lies came from my sister.

I don't remember being rumored, but I know I have been. All of us have, including Dad. It's why Allison has always gotten what she wanted. From the moment she put up the first poster in her room, to the moment she got cast on her first project.

But can you blame her? Who wouldn't use a power like that to their advantage. I know I would. I'd make them see I was special, even though I wasn't. I'd make them include me in their activities. I'd make Dad bring Five back.

But I'm not The Rumor. Allison is.

Funny how this book is kind of about spreading rumors, isn't it?

—_Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_


	14. Ghosts

**aka "it's 30-minutes-to-midnight-and-i-have-school-tomorrow-oops" hope you enjoy this sentence that i wrote**

* * *

**14\. Ghosts**

I've never seen Klaus use his powers, but if ghosts are real, please let Five and Ben be okay.

_—Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_


	15. Time Travel

**This is day two of being sleep deprived, but at least I wrote more than a sentence this time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**15\. Time Travel**

The day Five tells us he could time travel changed everything.

We were in Ben's room, the three of us. Five had been working on his spatial jumps more and more often, and he barely broke a sweat when he used his powers anymore. Unlike Ben's powers, there was math and calculations involved with Five's. It was how he figured out he could travel through time.

I remember the smug look on his face when he announced it, telling us he would take us anywhere in the world. Ben and I were so excited.

And then he was gone.

Sometimes I wonder if he ended up in one of those picturesque places in Europe. I really hope he did.

—_Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_


	16. Tentacles

**Of course Ben's chapter is twice the size than everyone else's, you guys know me. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**16\. Tentacles**

I never saw Ben use the horror.

Not from up close, at least. I remember that one time someone caught it on camera, and although the quality had been poor, it'd shaken Ben up. It was everywhere on the news—my family always was—it was on every comic, every poster, every magazine. I never saw it in real life.

I saw what it did to him though.

Ben throws up most of his food. The horror doesn't like it, he says. He gets so sick of throwing up that he starts hating food too.

He doesn't like being hugged for too long, not from the front. He's scared the tentacles inside his stomach might come out and tear someone to pieces. He dreams of that every night.

Ben's always cold. He's so cold it's inhuman. Touching his hand makes me flinch at times, and I hope he doesn't notice. Even when he wraps a million blankets around himself, he's still cold. He hates it. But I love holding his hand, even if it's not warm.

There are stretch marks on his stomach. Some are just thick white lines, and on days he's used the horror, there are bright bruises that almost look like open wounds. To Ben, they might as well be.

Ben cries himself to sleep. I don't know if he knows I know. Sometimes, when we sleep in the same bed, he lets go of a whimper, and I pretend to be asleep. I wrap my arms around him a bit tighter then, for all the times he cries alone.

Ben doesn't cry anymore, because he's dead.

He's dead because of that stupid power that teared him to shreds. It's the only part of Ben I hate.

Ben hated it too.

—_Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_


	17. Violin

**My dumbass accidentally uploaded a chapter meant for another fic here, oops. It was bound to happen but ijdsbfe sorry for that!**

* * *

**17\. Violin**

_Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven__._

Vanya rereads her book more times than she can count.

One would think she knows it by heart already, and maybe she does, but she can't wrap her mind around her own words.

_Luther isn't strong._

_Diego's knives scare me._

_The lies came from my sister._

_I've never seen Klaus use his powers._

_Five found out he could time travel, and then he was gone._

_The horror is the only part of Ben that I hate. Ben hated it too._

She knows she's right. And yet, every time she reads about her family, she feels a twist in her stomach. It's gone as soon as she looks back to every single time she was left behind, looked down on, abandonded.

Luther isn't strong. Diego hurts others. Allison lies. Klaus is lost. Five is gone. Ben is gone.

Vanya isn't strong either. She's hurt people. She's lied. She's so lost. And she's gone, gone from her childhood home, away from her family.

She fixes the batch of papers in her hands, and as she hits it on the table to allign the edges, her eyes fall on her violin at the other side of the room. Her mind is immediately struck by the melody of the pieces she was playing just this morning, and it's almost too real. She forgets about the weight in her hands, her head, her body… She's stronger than that.

Vanya doesn't know why, but she smiles.

* * *

**And this concludes the drabbles about the siblings' powers + Vanya's book! I really enjoyed doing this mini-challenge within the actual Inktober challenge (does this even make sense?) I'll be posting normal drabbles for the remaining prompts. Hope you like them!**


	18. The 36

**This is super rushed because I didn't have time to write it yesterday, so I'm doing a double upload today. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**18\. The 36**

"You think there are others like us out there?" Allison asks one day when they're all sitting on the roof. It's long past curfew, but Pogo turned a blind eye again. They're safe.

"Most definitely," Five responds, not even looking up from his book. "Some sort of anomaly gave us powers, so it must have affected others too."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"And I may or may not have seen Dad's notes once or twice," Five adds. "Apparently we're the only ones that survived."

"Lucky us…" Diego mumbles. Ben puts a hand on his and squeezes it.

"Hey, lighten up!" Klaus says. "What powers do you think they have?"

Surprisingly, Luther is the first one to speak. "Anti-gravity?"

"Telepathy," Five says and goes back to reading his book.

"Weather manipulation."

"I could do that!" Allison says. "I heard a rumor it wasn't chilly!"

Nothing happens.

Allison pouts. "I just need more training."

"What if they did survive?" Vanya speaks up for the first time that night, and everyone turns to look at her. "Maybe they just don't have powers, which is why Dad couldn't find them."

She hates the look they give her; as if she's just suggested the impossible. It's only for a second though, because Ben and Five smile at her right after, and she relaxes again.

Maybe there are others like her out there.


	19. Donuts

**Hey I'm soft for Hazel and Agnes? So of course I wrote about them? My babeys? Purest ship in the show?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**19\. Donuts**

He takes another bite of his food, and can't help the smile that creeps up his face. He's been in the diner for a while, and this must be his fourth plate thus far. The waitress smiles at him, already preparing the next one.

"You must really like donuts," she says.

Hazel nods, finishing off the chocolate-filled goodness in his hand. "That I do."

The waitress places another donut on his plate. "Do you?"

Hazel nods again, picking it up. "My wife makes the best donuts. They're my weakness."

"And how would you rate these?"

He thinks for a while. He eats the donut in one bite, all while staring at the waitress. "Won't you look at that," he says with a full mouth. "They're as good as my wife's."

Agnes laughs and kisses his forehead before going back to work.


	20. Addiction

**Did anyone ask for Klaus being a good and understanding brother towards Five's addiction? No? Have it anyway.**

* * *

**20\. Addiction**

"You are literally addicted to these stuff, huh."

Number Five turns around and almost hisses at Four for what he said. Last time he threw a comment about Five being addicted to something, it was the apocalypse. He still hasn't processed that one. Because he is addicted. To coffee, to alcohol, to the stupid apocalypse.

Five puts down his coffee without a word. He's not in the mood, all of a sudden.

"I don't—" he tries to speak up, but he can't find the right words. "Don't say that."

His brother leans against the wall. "Meaning?"

"That I'm addicted." Five looks away. "Please," he adds, surprising himself.

Klaus stays silent. It's been a few weeks, and his hair is getting longer, messier. It suits him, Five thinks, unlike the thoughtful expression on his face. No matter how hard he tries, Five can never read him.

"Okay," Klaus finally says, with no further commentary.

Five raises an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Klaus nods. "Okay. I won't say it, if you don't want to. Sorry."

_Sorry._

It feels wrong to hear him say it; Five's the one that should be apologizing, for all the insults he's thrown ever since he came back, for hurting everyone, for disappearing, for things Five doesn't even know he did. Klaus shouldn't be apologising.

"Sorry," Five repeats, muttering under his breath.

Klaus doesn't ask him to clarify.

Instead he smiles and walks towards the door, patting Five's shoulder on his way out. There's a feeling building up in Five's chest that he can't quite explain. It's new, it's scary, but he likes it.

Five just might be addicted to this family thing.


	21. Power Swap

**This one is based on my Ben and Klaus Power Swap AU, and it's also REALLY rushed. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**21\. Power Swap**

Ben hates being alone.

Or rather, he wishes he could be alone. He's followed by shadows, more often than not; ghosts are not at all what fairytales make them out to be.

It's not as bad as when he was little. Back then he'd be drowning in a room of screams and no one would notice, and although the screams never really went away, he has ways of dealing with them now.

For starters, he can summon the people Dad asks him to, although he hasn't quite figured out how to make them corporeal yet. And second, he was given pills to mute his powers, after a breakdown at the mausoleum a week ago. It is just enough so that they won't overcrowd the room, but Ben isn't sure he likes them. Drugs scare him.

Klaus is never alone either.

Ben has always known about the eldritch monsters that inhabit his brother's stomach, but it's only till recently that he realised they have a mind of their own.

The two of them spend time together often now. Sometimes they talk, others they stay silent while Ben reads and Klaus draws. It's comforting.

It's one of these nights that they don't have the energy to do either. They're in Ben's room, and it's way past curfew, but Pogo has already gone to bed, Mom is charging, and the monitors are turned off.

As always, silence always finds a way to fade out.

"My stomach hurts," Klaus says.

Ben takes his hand in his, trying to ignore the ghost at the corner of the room. "I'm sorry."

Klaus shrugs, and leans his back against Ben's side. They were in a mission that morning, and Klaus was forced to use the horror. Ben is pretty sure the ghost in the room is one of the victims, but he's not going to ask.

Instead, he pulls him closer.


	22. Coffee

**I HAVE MANY FEELINGS ABOUT FIVE AND BEN, I JUST WANT THEM TO HANG OUT. Ben comes back to life after the apocalypse AU, and Five is a gremlin (not an AU.)**

* * *

**22\. Coffee**

"I'm making coffee. Want some?"

Ben looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Won't you look at that, my brother Five is being generous."

Five grumbled. "Do you want some or not?"

"Black coffee?" Ben asked. "No thanks."

His brother shrugged. "Your loss."

"It literally tastes like mud. I don't understand how you can drink it so plain—"

"As if your caramel frappuccino is better," Five interrupted. "That's not coffee, that's a milkshake."

"It doesn't taste like mud."

"Coffee has never tasted like mud."

"Maybe you just like mud flavor."

"No."

"Mud."

Five spent a good ten seconds staring at Ben before groaning and putting the coffee pot where he found it. He took out the blender and some ice cubes instead. "I am literally going to murder you."

"Been there, done that."

Ben was going to enjoy this.


	23. Nightmares

**I am boo boo the fool, who thought I had already written something for this prompt. Came up with something really garbage-y on the spot, but I think it's nice! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**23\. Nightmares**

Ben gasps as he jolts awake.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

He flinches at the sound next to him, but it only takes him a moment to realise it's just Klaus, who is still comfortably lying on the bed, seemingly unphased.

Ben takes a deep breath; he's okay.

It's only been a week since the apocalypse has been reverted, and Ben isn't quite used to being alive yet. Apparently his mind isn't either, because every time he closes his eyes he travels back to that day, the one that changed everything, because what if he loses control again, what if he—

He stops himself. He's okay. He's alive.

"It hasn't happened before," Ben lies. He wishes tonight's nightmare was the only one, he really does.

Klaus seems to catch on, but he doesn't comment on it. He pats the bed next to him and Ben can't help but lie back down, in Klaus' arms. He's safe, and no nightmare is going to change that.

Ben snuggles closer to him, and slowly falls asleep again. No nightmares this time.


	24. Afterlife

**#Make Eudora Ben and Dave Ghost Buddies**

**Wrote this in 10 minutes without beta-ing it, so it probably doesn't even make sense, but hope you like it!**

* * *

**24\. Afterlife**

"Is this what you two do every day?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I'm not sure I want to."

Eudora was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was dead.

At first, she didn't even realise. It was as if she stopped existing for a moment—she still wasn't sure how long that was—and was back the very next. Things escalated pretty quickly from there.

She found Diego. His brother found her.

Well, his _brothers._ And his brother's boyfriend. Who was dead, along with the other brother—

It was hard to get used to, to say the least.

It wasn't all that bad though. Ben and Dave—and Klaus, but he had the benefit of being alive, unlike the other two—were actually pretty fun to be around, when Klaus couldn't manifest her for long enough to talk to Diego. Eudora kind of wished Diego had introduced her to his family earlier.

It was never too late, she supposed.

"Are you suggesting you _don't _want to mother hen Klaus with us all day?" Ben asked, but there was no hiding his smile.

Eudora crossed her arms. She was feeling particularly sassy that day. "No thanks."

"I mean," Dave said, "it's not like you can get any better at it than us."

"Very true," Ben said. "We're years ahead of you."

"How about," Eudora said, "we go grab some coffee and hang out like normal people do, for once?"

Ben and Dave looked at each other. Eudora could tell they were thinking of the same thing.

"I don't know about coffee," Dave said. "But I could go for a walk."

Ben nodded. "Agreed."

"A walk it is then!" Eudora announced, and pointed towards the door.


	25. Soundtrack

**Okay so apparently songfics aren't allowed on FFN, but you know what? This isn't a songfic, it's a ficsong, boom.**

**It was so hard to pick a song for this, because the entire TUA soundtrack makes me EXTREMELY emotional, but I ended up choosing All Die Young by Smith Westerns, which plays at the end of Episode 9. I could talk about this song for hours, I'm not even kidding. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**25\. Soundtrack**

_I wanna grow old before I grow up._

Ben doesn't know why, but every time he pushes the urge to speak up during mealtimes, training or missions, he feels an aching feeling in his chest. As if something's missing. As if something should be different.

_I wanna die with my chin up._

Ben has learned how every single patern on the mansion's floor looks like. His gaze follows the carpet's lines, he tries not to step on the lines of the tiles. Even when he reads, he looks down. He doesn't like looking at the world he lives in.

_And definitely maybe I will live to love._

He loves Mom, Pogo and his siblings. He knows that much. He loves Luther, even though he makes him do things he doesn't want to do. He loves Diego, even though they don't talk that much. He loves Allison, even though she's probably rumored him before. He loves Klaus, even though he gets them all in trouble. He loves Five, even though he's gone. He loves Vanya, even though she doesn't want to talk to him anymore.

He doesn't love Dad.

_And I can tell by the look in your eyes, you didn't know the way._

Ben wants to get out, he wants to get out of this house, he needs everything to stop, he needs to leave, he doesn't know how but he needs to leave, he needs to, he needs to leave now—

_All die young._

He's only seventeen.

_Love is lovely when you are young._

He dies, and he's only seventeen.

_All die young._

He'll never grow up.

_Love is lovely when you are young._

He'll never leave.

_All die young._

But then he wakes up.

_Love is lovely when you are young._

And Klaus is the only one who sees him.

_All die young._

And they leave.

_Love is lovely when you are young._

And they're young.

_It takes all my time to be in love with you._

And they're free.

_It takes all of my time, what do I do?_


	26. Tattoos

**It's Even Numbers time!**

**There is a reference to my fic _Inked and Linked_ in this drabble, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Just thought it was funny to showcase Diego's reaction to Ben and Klaus' shenanigans.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**26\. Tattoos**

"What in the world are you two up to today?"

Diego had seen some weird things happen in the mansion, and a good percent of them were caused by none other than Ben and Klaus. Still, they never failed to surprise him, which was kind of scary.

He had just walked in the living room, only to find his two brothers trying to balance Klaus' phone on the fireplace, and posing in front of it.

"Diego!" Klaus said, turning around. "You're just in time, we need your help."

"Oh no."

"Please!" Klaus gestured at Ben who grabbed the phone, running up to Diego and handing it to him. "Ben and I have been—"

"No, Klaus, I don't wanna know—"

"You're just gonna have to take a picture of us!" Ben said, not quite letting go of the phone yet. He was probably trying to make sure Diego had a good grip of it, which meant he knew he'd eventually give up and do what they asked him to anyway and—

God, Diego hated Ben and his stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Diego grabbed the phone. "Let's just get this over with."

Ben and Klaus grinned at each other and immediately jumped on the couch. They posed like one of these agent movie posters, showing their palms at the camera—

And then Diego saw it.

_YES_ and _NO._ On Ben's hands.

Diego almost dropped the phone.

"_Please,_ tell me these are fake," he said, lowering the camera, to which both of them pouted.

"Come ON, Diego, just take the picture already!" Klaus complained.

"No. _You_ did this to him!" Diego pointed at Ben. "He used to hide his nose behind a book, and now he's ended up with two tattoos on his hand, screaming _YEET _whenever you throw anything—"

Ben leaned towards Klaus' ear. "I don't think Diego is a fan of sharpies."

Sharpies.

Oh thank God.

Diego let go of a deep breath, raising the camera again. "Come on, let's just get this over with—"

And then he noticed the tiny cursive letters on Ben's wrist, that were too thin and neat to be from markers, and it took everything in him not to scream.

"Ben, why is Klaus' name written on your wrist?"

Well.

"Relax, Klaus got my name on his too."

Diego did scream.


	27. Abuse

**Y'all I LOVE Luther, okay? This boy is so traumatised, he deserves some rest, seriously.**

* * *

**27\. Abuse**

"Dad was abusive."

Luther was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. For the first time in a while, he was dressed in something lighter than a turtleneck, giving his body some room to breathe in.

"Dad was abusive."

He'd been repeating the same sentence over and over again for a while now. He breathed in and out, trying not to look at his chest as it rose and fell, and focusing on his eyes instead.

"Dad was abu—"

There was a knock on the door, and Luther flinched, immediately shutting up. "Luther?"

Diego.

"Yes?"

"Ready to go?" his brother asked, not entering.

"In a moment…!"

Luther heard Diego sigh from the other side of the door. "Okay, but hurry up. I don't think Ben and Klaus can spend another second away from their precious waffles, you know?"

Another knock. Then footsteps. Then silence.

Luther finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and grabbed the jacket on his bed.

He took one final look at the mirror. "Dad was abusive, and I'm allowed to heal."

Going to therapy hadn't been that bad, after all.


	28. Moon

**Listen I know the previous drabble was about Luther too, but this is the MOON we're talking about. Some Diego & Luther bonding because I want these two to get along. Enjoy!**

* * *

**28\. Moon**

Diego isn't holding his bleeding brother in his arms right now. He is not. This is all a dream, he's dreaming this, everything is okay, it's fine, it's—

—not fine. Luther's been shot, and it's all Diego's fault for not covering the front door like he was told. It's their first official mission after stopping the apocalypse, and somehow Diego has already messed it up.

Luther coughs, and he weight of his body becomes even heavier on Diego's legs. He's trying to keep him awake until the others are finished taking out the other guys, since there is no way Diego will be able to carry Luther all by himself in the car.

Diego knows Luther's condition isn't critical, but the whole scenery plays out a little bit too much like old times.

"Tell me about it," Diego says.

"About what?" Luther manages to say, but coughs again.

Diego is looking around the room nervously. "The moon. What's it like?"

He needs to keep Luther's head occupied. If he thinks about his injury to much, it'll make him worry, and he'll probably want to get up and head to the car himself, and then he'll hurt himself even more and bleed _and okay _maybe this is more about Diego keeping himself occupied.

"Well there are rocks," Luther says, and if he weren't bleeding, Diego would have punched him. The message comes across anyway, because right after that Luther adds, "And lonely."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to live there."

"Oh no, you wouldn't," Luther scoffs, and it makes him cough a bit. "You can't do thirty minutes without picking a fight with someone."

"Lies."

"You'd start yelling at rocks in no time."

"Only if they were mean."

They're both smiling by the time they stop talking, but the conversation isn't over yet.

"Well you're not alone anymore," Diego says quieter this time. "I'm sure the others will take care of things and you'll be home in no time."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

It's then that Five blinks into the room, and kneels down next to Luther. "I'll teleport him in the car. You go get the others."

Diego nods. Hesitantly, he gives Luther a final pat on the arm before going out to meet their other siblings.

Luther closes his eyes, and he's up there again.

This time though, he has a way down.


	29. Isolation

**This is one of my favorite drabbles that I've written. I decided to use my braincell for once, what can I say? Hope you like it as much as I do!**

* * *

**29\. Isolation**

Five is alone.

His lungs fill up with dust and he coughs loudly but no one can hear him. He trips and falls on rocks but no one can pick him up. He tries to find shelter in what has remained of the city's buildings, but no one is home with him.

He doesn't have a home anymore. There's only a seemingly endless abyss he will never be able to escape from. He walks and walks, but everything's the same; broken. Abandoned. Dead.

And then there's Dolores.

.

Ben is alone.

He cries himself to sleep and wonders why the monster in his stomach won't stop bothering him. He releases it every few days anyway. It kills, Ben kills, and then it goes back in. No one else gets it. It's like he's living on a countdown, and at any given moment he could—

He dies. Actually, literally dies. His family doesn't know he's calling for them as they mourn him. It's like he's watching a movie he cannot pause, which just so happens to be his life, his reality; he's alone.

And then there's Klaus.

.

Vanya is alone.

She's always been. From the moment she's born, it's decided she's the ordinary one. The one that's not special, that doesn't have a purpose. The one that deserves to be left aside as everyone spends time together, that Dad hates.

She moves out, and she's still alone. She learns to cook, clean, pay bills, work. She's on her own, until she isn't. She'll never forget the innocence in Leonard's eyes, or the corruption in Harold's. Once he's gone, Vanya is alone again.

Until she isn't. There's something growing inside her, something she doesn't want to fight anymore. She doesn't remember how she gets to that point, and she thinks her family might be yelling at her to stop, but she doesn't. She embraces that something.

And then there's no one.


	30. Masks

**IT'S TIME.**

**I've been wanting to show you this drouble for over a month, oh my god. I love Hazel and Cha-Cha so much, and I just wanted to write something about them prior to the show. I hope you like this because it's lowkey one of my favorites, I'm! Excited!**

* * *

**30\. Masks**

Hazel hadn't seen Cha-Cha without her mask in a while.

Even when she did take off the pink children's disguise she used on missions, the more time went by, the more it felt as if a part of if always stayed on. Cha-Cha had always been quiet when it came to her personal issues, but now she wouldn't even acknowledge them.

It drove Hazel nuts.

They had no one but each other on this job. And if Hazel lost Cha-Cha? Yeah, he couldn't deal with that.

"I'm going to bed," his partner said, breaking him out of his thoughts. They had arrived outside their rooms—next to one another's as always—but Hazel barely remembered leaving the motel's reception. Cha-Cha unlocked the door to her room, and got in. "Goodnight."

"Night." Hazel watched as she closed the door, and maybe it was because he was tired or because they were about to take another life when they woke up, but it felt wrong to just leave it at that.

He knocked on the door.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open again, but it felt like an eternity. What was he even doing?

"Yes?" Cha-Cha said, leaning against the door. She looked tough and restless, but just like every mask, there were holes in her eyes, and Hazel could see right through them.

And she could definitely see right through Hazel's.

He cleared his throat. Asking if she was okay felt stupid in more ways than possible. He waited a moment, to think about what he was going to say, and then—

"Hazel. It's late. Can you just—"

"Italian for dinner?" Cha-Cha shot him a glare, and Hazel could only shrug. "It looks as if you could use a break."

And then she laughed.

"Of course you want pizza at two in the morning."

Hazel couldn't hold back a smile of his own. "Why not?"

Cha-Cha shook her head, slowly closing the door. "Goodnight, Hazel."

"Oh come on, Cha, don't act as if—"

"_Goodnight,_ Hazel," Cha-Cha repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

Hazel sighed in defeat. "Night, Cha."

At least she took off her mask.

* * *

**So yes, "italian for dinner" may or may not be an inside joke between them.**

**I... don't know why I was so excited about this, but I was.**

**See you tomorrow for the last drabble!**


	31. Apocalypse

**31\. Apocalypse**

There are times, when Five wakes up, that he thinks he's back home. Sometimes it's the smell, others it's the color of the sky or even the cold, but it only takes a second for him to realise he isn't.

But then one day he is.

He's been shot, he thinks, and he's tucked into bed and it smells and feels just like childhood. There's a moment in which he considers falling back asleep, but then he remembers what he'll wake up to if he does.

The apocalypse is coming.

And maybe he can't stop it after all.

* * *

_***Hazy Shade of Winter by Gerard Way and Ray Toro starts playing as the credits roll***_

**YOU GUYS, WE DID IT!**

**I cannot believe 31 days have passed already. 31 drabbles; some were terrible, some were masterpieces, one was a single sentence, others were all over the place... But I enjoyed writing all of them. Sometimes it's not about quality, but rather about getting rid of the fear of creating garbage. (I should be on a TEDTalk.)**

**This month has been wild. The next two years are going to be wild. As much as I want to go back to posting regularly, it's going to be a huge struggle, as I'm preparing for my finals + trying to get a scholarship for college. However I will try! Because writing is, and will always be, something that makes me genuinely happy.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck around till the end. Especially to those of you who screamed at me for breaking their hearts in the comments. You guys are the best.**

**P.S.**

**EVERYONE GET YOUR EMO ON, BECAUSE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS OFFICIALLY BACK TOGETHER! you guys i am literally shaking i cannot believe theyre back omfg. this is truly a blessed year. shit. im happy.**


End file.
